batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Knight of Gotham)
Batman is the central protagonist of the television show Knight of Gotham. Known publicly as Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy owner and Chairman of the global corporation Wayne Enterprises, he secretly masquerades as the vigilante crime fighter Batman and wages a one-man war on the crime-ridden streets of Gotham City, swearing to bring justice to Gotham after his mother and father were murdered by a mugger when he was only eight years old. He is portrayed by Michael Fassbender. Fassbender's portrayal of the character has been given high praise by multiple sources. Biography Pre-''Knight of Gotham'' Childhood Born as the only son of wealthy philanthropist and surgeon Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife, Martha, Bruce Wayne had a happy and privileged childhood. The Wayne family were greatly admired and respected in the community, as Thomas, affectionately referred to as "Doctor Tom" by many, was well known for his commitment to medicine and his work at Gotham General Hospital, and Martha was as dedicated to philanthropy as he was to medicine. Beginning at age 6 he attended elementary school at Greenhills Elementary School, where he first met Tommy Elliott. The two quickly became best friends. Later on, both of Tommy's parents were involved in a mysterious car accident, where his father (who was known to be horribly abusive of Tommy and his mother) was killed, but thanks to the surgery skills of of Bruce's father, his mother managed to survive. Bruce was well liked by his fellow students and teachers; at first they seemed to be intimidated by him (most likely because of his wealth and social status) but later the grew to like him, as he did his best to be friendly to his peers. Death of Thomas and Martha Wayne One day when Bruce was eight years old, his life changed forever. His mother and father decided to take him to a showing of the film The Mark of Zorro at Gotham's Monarch Theatre, which was situated in Park Row, also known as "Crime Alley" as it was a favorite spot for crimes to take place. As soon as the movie was over, the family left. Bruce claimed he was feeling better. As they continued down the alley, they were suddendly accosted by a mugger named Joe Chill, who demanded that they hand over their money and other valuables. Thomas calmly handed over his wallet and asked that he leave, but Chill turned to Martha and demanded that she hand over her jewels, calling her a "bitch". This provoked Thomas, causing his to launch an uppercut at Chill. Panicking, Chill shot and killed Thomas, and seconds later, after she screamed out his name, killed Martha too. Turning his gun on Bruce, he almost shot him, but lost the nerve at the last moment and ran off into the night. The shock at witnessing his parents being murdered was sending young Bruce into shock. At that very moment, a Monarch Theatre janitor walked out and happened to see the young child sobbing uncontrollably next to his dead parents. Noticing that Bruce was going into shock, the janitor called an ambulance, and Bruce soon passed out. When he came too, he was in a hospital room, with Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family's butler, Rev. Emilio Martinez, the senior minister of First Christian Church of Gotham City (where the Waynes regularly attended Sunday worship) and Dr. Leslie Thompkins, a good friend of his father, as well as a pair of cops, in the room with him. The cops asked him to give a brief description of his parents' killer, and he did so, and Alfred, Emilio, and Leslie comforted him. Several days later, a private funeral conducted by Reverend Martinez was held for Thomas and Martha on the grounds of Wayne Manor. During the funeral, Bruce was approached by Carmine Falcone, who, unbeknownst to Bruce at the time, was a member of the Mafia (which at the time was sired by his father, Vincent) who told Bruce that his father once saved his life, and that if he ever needed a favor, he could always go to him. Not long after the funeral, Alfred was named as Bruce's offical guardian, and he raised him through his entire adolescence, with help from Leslie and Emilio. It is know that he and Tommy Elliot grew closer during this time. Middle School and High School It is known that Bruce remained in Gotham City through his teenage years, where he attended middle school at an unspecified school and later attended high school at Gotham City Original High School (often shortened simply to GCO, to differentiate it from the other Gotham City high schools.) He continued to remain friends with Tommy Elliott in high school, and here he also met three other longtime friends of his: Marcus Banks, Gabriel Iglesias, and Vicki Vale, whom he actually began dating. Not much else is known about Bruce's high school years. It is know that he grew distant with Tommy Elliott during this time, and during his senior year he broke off his relationship with Vicki Vale for unknown reasons. It is known that he graduated from GCO with top honors before deciding to leave Gotham. Travelling abroad ''Knight of Gotham'' Season One When he returned to Gotham City, he found that it had become even more crime-ridden than it was when he left. Season Two One year after Professor Strange was arrested, the corrupt lawmen of Gotham City were being purged from their positions of power, thanks in part to the efforts of Batman, Gordon, and Dent, as well as their allies. Season Three The Penguin's arrest, however, left a vacuum of power within Gotham's criminal underworld. The other mob bosses soon began vying for control over all of the underworld; this led the Mob to splinter into individual factions. Soon enough, an all out gang war had erupted within Gotham. Season Four Gallery BruceWayne2.jpg BatmanKOG2.jpg BatmanFassbender.jpg BatmanFassbender2.jpg BatmanFassbender3.jpg Trivia Category:Rangerkid51 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Knight of Gotham Category:Knight of Gotham Characters Category:Under Construction